U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,383 discloses a spout assembly that can make it possible for a user to suck and dispense the contents in the container.
The present invention provides a spout assembly that can store special contents such as powder or other liquid and allow the special contents to be mixed with liquid contained in a container where the spout assembly is assembled, while still having the function disclosed in the U.S. Patent.